Gabriel's Demons 2: The Fallen
by WintersButterfly
Summary: Ameri, Myuki, and Erin return in this new installment of Gabriel's Demons! A new girl joins their school and starts to raise hell and something else...can our heroins save themselves this time? MephxAmeri AmaixMyuki ShuraxErin
1. Chapter 1

**I told you I'd have the first chapter up by today! ALSO WARNING FOR THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER! I'm pretty sure this is the only full-out dirty part in this story. Could be wrong. Usually am. ENJOY!**

* * *

Ameri arched her back so Mephisto could slid her shorts off. The Demoness now lay completely naked in front of the Demon who had marked her. He leaned down and began to kiss her as his erection grew. She gasped as is pant-covered groin pressed against her, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. She began to kiss him back as his hands slid up her sides to her breasts. He started to rub them gently then harder as she moaned.

"M-Mephisto!"

The Demon smiled as she said his name.

His lips moved from her mouth, down to her neck. They traveled down her chest and to her boobs. He took one in his mouth and sucked. Her body shivered with pleasure, making him grip her hips harder with excitement.

"D-damn it!" she gasped.

He looked up at her. Her face was flushed from the heat. He released her breast for a moment.

"I take it you don't like it?" he whispered teasingly into her ear.

"Let's see how you like it!"

Before his brain could recognize those words, he was on his back looking up at her.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked as she started to kiss her way down his body.

"This."

His eyes widened as she unbuttoned his pants. She took the sipper into her mouth and pulled it down.

"I thought you were a virgin." He said raising an eyebrow.

She smiled at him in triumph.

"I'm a quick study."

She put her hand on his chest and her fingers trailed their way down his chest to the bulge.

"Would you like to continue playing or would you like to get to the main event?"

In a flash, his pants were off and he was back on top, ready to enter.

"Ready for Heaven?"

Ameri's lips parted.

He began to smiled until a loud beeping distracted him.

* * *

Mephisto groaned and smacked his alarm clock against the wall. Why did his dream always end there? He sat up and looked at the spot next to him, hoping she would be there, but of course she wasn't. He sighed. It had been a month since she had left.

'_I just want to see if I really love you, or if it's the mark.'_ He parting words echoed in his mind.

What he wouldn't do to have her in his arms to finish what they had almost started in her dorm room so long ago.

* * *

"Now what's this about me not being able to show you Heaven?"

Ameri looked up at him in surprise.

"You took that personally didn't you?"

He laughed and kissed the mark he had given her before rolling off of her and back onto his side.

"Yes. I did."

"Judas…you scared me there…"

The Demon's lips curled into a devilish smile.

"Oh? You thought I was going to take you now?"

She blushed deeply.

He pressed his lips to hers for a moment.

"You're not getting off that easily. I intend to woo you first."

Ameri groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Why…?"

Mephisto chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry we'll get to the fun part soon…" he said trailing his fingers over her side and down her leg.

Ameri's eyes widened.

"T-That's not what I meant!"

"Relax." He kissed her forehead and stood up. "Until tomorrow, Ai. Eins, Zwi, Dre!"

With a flash of smoke, he was gone.

* * *

"Hey, bro. Whatcha doin'?" Amaimon asked popping his head into his brother's room.

"Sadly not Ameri."

Amaimon blinked.

"Missing her?"

Mephisto sighed and looked over at his brother.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Myuki?"

Amaimon walked in.

"Step. Step. Sit." The King of Earth sat cross-legged on the edge of his brother's bed.

"She's hanging out with Erin." He popped a lollipop into his mouth.

"Ah.."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"So…why are you here?"

Amaimon glanced at his elder brother.

"Why don't you just use your connection to find her?"

"I've tried…" he muttered. "Whenever I enter her dreams she either wakes up or distracts me…" He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Oh." Amaimon blinked.

"So what's the real reason you're here?" Mephisto asked

"I wanna make Myuki my bride."

Mephisto waved his hand.

"Go for it."

"I talked to Erin and she said I had to divorce Shiemi first…I do not understand human customs…"

Mephisto laughed.

"We'll get your divorce in order, but considering the fact she thinks you're dead it might be a little difficult…"

Amaimon nodded.

"You going to do a small thing like with Ms. Moriyama or sort of big?"

Amaimon paused before shoving another lollipop into his mouth, having finished the other.

"I know she wants her sisters there, but she can't have her other friends."

"And Shura shouldn't go…"

Amaimon sighed.

"This is complicated…."


	2. Chapter 2

Myuki sat down across from Erin in a booth.

"Hope you don't mind, but I ordered you a strawberry sundae."

Myuki's eyes lit up.

"Best sister ever!"

Erin laughed.

"So, it's official." Myuki said as her sundae and Erin's chocolate covered peanut butter sundae arrived.

"You two are getting hitched?" Erin smiled as Myuki nodded happily.

"How did he propose to ya anyhow?"

Myuki giggled.

"It was really sweet…"

* * *

Myuki was walking through the woods, looking for a chrysanthemum when she heard a familiar song playing.

**'_Come on baby make it hurt so good! Sometimes love don't feel like it should!'_**

Myuki followed the music to the clearing. There was a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket on it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, toots."

Amaimon flipped out of the tree he had been lounging in. He stood looking at her, unblinking.

Myuki shifted from foot to foot.

"Um…what's with the picnic?"

He blinked.

"Right…lollipop?"

She accepted it.

"Sit." He plopped down onto the blanket. "Join?"

She sat down across from him, _'Hurts So Good' _still playing in the background.

After a few moments of Amaimon just staring at her she asked again what was with the picnic.

"I brought cake, wine, cookies, pie, suckers, be my wife, jelly beans, and funnel cake."

Myuki, who had started to smile at all the sweet stuff, paused.

"What was that?"

"Funnel cake?" Amaimon blinked.

"No, in between suckers and jelly beans."

He pointed at the sucker he had given.

She looked at it and almost shrieked.

A silver ring connected by an emerald green heart on top of another heart (but this one was silver) was on the sucker.

Amaimon was starting to worry he had been wrong to ask her to be his bride when she suddenly threw her arms around him.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Amaimon had grinned and then kissed her.

* * *

Erin grinned then faked gagged.

"So sappy."

Myuki blushed.

"Can I see the ring?"

Myuki held out her left hand proudly. Her engagement ring sparkled brightly in the dull light of the diner. Erin studied the ring.

"Wow. Did he steal it?"

Myuki laughed.

"I have no idea. I wouldn't think so, but then again…"

Erin snorted.

"Only Amaimon…"

* * *

Mephisto sat in his office, drinking tea while Amaimon munched on potato chips when there was a knock on the door.

He yelled 'Come in' while his brother hid.

A teenage girl of about seventeen opened the door. She had a body like an hour glass and long electric blue hair that looked like she took a razor blade to it.

Mephisto raised his eyebrows.

"And you are?"

"My name is Lucia Michaels. I'm here to be an exorcist."

"Cram school has already started."

She blinked.

"I am aware of that. I heard that you made an exception earlier in the year so I figured, why not?"

Mephisto sighed. He hadn't wanted to be reminded of that.

"We'll see how you do for one week. You'll have to catch up on the work they did though."

She nodded, which surprised him. Didn't she know how much work that was?

Mephisto pulled out his cell phone and called Yukio.

"Mr. Okumura?" We've got a new student. Yes I'm aware. Just come get her. Have Ms. Moriyama and her roommate show her around." He hung up. "You start Class today."

"Alright. Thank you." She broke into a smile.

He went back to sipping his tea as Yukio walked into the room.

Lucia winked at Mephisto as she left with her new teacher.

"Did she just wink at you?" Amaimon asked, hanging upside down from the ceiling.

Mephisto nodded, dumbfounded.

* * *

Ameri grumbled as Eurynomous played with her hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Eurynomous laughed.

"What does it look like?"

"Like a very strange straight man is braiding my hair?'

"Why are you here?" he asking ignoring her comment.

She sighed and looked at the table they were sitting at in a small coffee house.

"You know why."

"Not the details."

"It's a long story…"

"I've got nothing better to do." Eurynomous replied walking back to his chair. He placed his chin in his hand. "Seriously. All I have at home is a research paper."

Ameri looked up.

"Well…"

* * *

Erin and Myuki headed back towards True Cross Academy.

"Myuki!"

The two girls looked around. They noticed Myuki's roommate, Shiemi Moriyama, and a girl they've never seen before rushing towards them.

Shiemi and the girl stopped in front of them.

"Erin, Myuki, this is Lucia. She's going to be joining our class."

"Is she?" Erin asked.

Shiemi nodded happily.

"Yup! Mr. Pheles wants us to show her around!" she said indicating Myuki and herself

"Oh…okay…."

"I'll catch up with you later." Erin said "I wanna see how Shura's doing."

Myuki and Shiemi nodded while Lucia looked confused.

"Alright. Bye Erin!" Shiemi waved and then they were off.

* * *

**Finally updated! When I was talking to Myuki's creator about this, I debated telling her about how Amaimon proposed. In the end, I didn't tell her. I also thought about making the ring an onion ring, but Amaimon would have eaten it...**


	3. Chapter 3

Erin knocked on her girlfriend's door.

"Come in!"

Erin opened the door.

Shura was lounging on her bed in her pajamas, flipping through a manga. Her face lit up when she saw it was Erin.

"Hey! What brings you here?" Shura moved over so Erin could sit down.

"Can't I come see my girlfriend without having an alterior motive?"

"Well, when you put it like that…no."

Erin laughed.

"Myuki and Shiemi are showing the new girl around."

Shura raised here eyebrow.

"New girl?"

"Yeah, but who cares? I believe you and I still have a game to beat…"

Shura grinned.

* * *

"You can tell me."

Ameri chewed her lip.

"Alright. I guess it couldn't hurt…"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

"And this is the dorm Yukio said you could use." Shiemi concluded their tour.

"Wow! I never knew that the academy was so big!" Lucia commented

Myuki nodded.

"We'll see you at Cram School tomorrow." Myuki said.

"So you can have the rest of today to unpack." Shiemi added.

Lucia nodded.

"I can't wait!" she smiled.

Shiemi gave her a big smile back while Myuki started to eat her thumb before they both left.

* * *

"That's basically it." Ameri said after she finished telling her story.

"You're dumb." Eurynomous replied.

"Oh, gee thanks. How the hell am I dumb?"

"If you love the guy, you should be at home shagging away."

Ameri choked on her mango smoothie.

"Say what?"

He laughed.

"You heard me."

"Dude, if I wanted your opinion I would have asked."

"If you didn't want my opinion you wouldn't have told me." He pointed out.

Ameri glared at him.

"You piss me off when you're right."

Eurynomous grinned.

"What are best friends for?"

* * *

The next morning, Erin woke up in a tangle of limbs. Shura smiled up at her.

"Good morning."

Erin smiled back and kissed her.

"Coffee?"

Shura nodded.

The red-headed girl stood up and began to make her girlfriends her coffee.

Shura meanwhile was studying her Marven Gaye tape.

"I think we need a new one…"

Erin smiled in spite of herself.

'_Sexual Healing'_ was the main reason that tape was getting worn out. Shura noticed the smile and laughed.

"Maybe we should go for a CD next time?"

Erin's smile grew.

"Totally sweet."

* * *

Myuki sat in her room, pondering what to wear for her wedding, when she heard a 'click' on her window.

She glanced over and saw that it was Amaimon. She then turned to look at her roommate who was studying.

"Shiemi?"

"Yes?" The blonde looked over at her friend.

"How's your garden doing?"

Shiemi stood up so suddenly that her chair almost fell over.

"Oh, no! Between studying and exams, I've forgotten to weed my garden!" Shiemi ran out the dorm room door.

Myuki stood up off her bed and opened the window.

Amaimon slid into the room.

"Hey ya toots."

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Would you like to go to Mepphyland with me?"

"Won't people see you there…?"

Amaimon smiled which made Myuki's heart flutter.

"Big Bro promised to keep everyone away for the day, so we'll have the entire place to oursleces." He put his arm around her waist.

Myuki blushed. She couldn't help it! When he said things like that, her mind instantly went into the gutter.

Amaimon's smile grew. He loved it when she blushed. Even if he didn't know why she was blushing half the time.

* * *

**"_But the good news is that there's Angels everywhere out on the street. Holding out a hand to pull you back up on your feet…"_**

Mephisto followed the song through the darkness.

He found her sitting on the white swing as usual.

"Hey." She said when she saw him walking out of the fog.

Instead of replying, he hugged her like he always did when they met like this.

"Ameri…"

She pulled away like always. And like always he sat beside her, pretending it didn't phase him.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Same as usual…"

They sat in silence for a few moments while a new song came on.

**"_There are things you should know, and the distance between us seems to grow. But you're holding on stronger, and oh how hard it is to let go."_**

"When are you…"

"Mephisto." She looked over at him, stopping him from finishing the sentence.

"I know…" he sighed "When you're ready…"

Ameri chewed on her lip.

Without another word she stood up and left causing him to wake up in his office with _'Sweet 666'_ stuck in his head.

* * *

**Wahoo! 'nother chapter! Ain't I awesome? XD anywho The first song in the dream is 'If You're Going Through Hell' by Rodney Adkins. The second one is 'Sweet 666' by HIM **


	4. Chapter 4

Shura sat up and started to smooth down her hair.

"Whew! I gotta admit, you're getting pretty good at that!"

Erin grinned.

"So, can I?"

Shura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I guess…"

**"'_Sometimes… Something beautiful happens, in this world. You don't know how to express yourself, so you just gotta sing. I just had sex! And it felt so good!'"_**

Shura had to laugh as Erin did a 'touchdown dance' while singing.

* * *

Myuki screamed with joy as the roller coaster did a loop-de-loop before rolling to a stop back at home base.

Amaimon helped his bride off the ride.

"This is great!" she gushed

Amaimon smiled as he lead her over to the carousel. He figured she would enjoy being at the amusement park since last time she had been there she had ditched her friends to find him in the woods.

"Come on! You can ride with me on the lion!" Myuki pulled the Demon over to the amusement park ride.

* * *

Mephisto sighed as Shiemi Moriyama left his office. It had been easier than he had though to get her to sign the divorce papers. All he had to do was tell her it was plant order forms. He chuckled to himself and poofed up some tea. Humans were such easy things to manipulate.

* * *

Shiemi smiled to herself as she headed back to her dorm at True Cross Academy. Her plants were alright. There were a few extra weedies than usual, but other than that, nothing else was wrong with her garden.

"Moriyama-chan!"

Shiemi paused as Lucia ran up to her.

"Oh! Hi!"

"Hi!" Lucia smiled, but Shiemi could tell she was confused about something.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I saw Erin-chan sneaking out of Ms. Kirigakire's room this morning… are they dating?"

Shiemi blushed and nodded.

"They started dating about a month ago.

"Oh…" Lucia looked down then back up at the blonde girl. "Can you tell me more about the people here? I-I wanna try to make more friends."

Shiemi's smile grew.

"Oh! Okay! There's a soda shop a few blocks away. If you let me go get my money we can go there and talk."

Lucia laughed.

"I'll pay."

Shiemi paused.

"You don't have to."

"Really, it's my pleasure."

"Well okay then…"

"The two girls headed off to the old-fashioned diner.

* * *

Mephisto laughed so hard tea came out his nose.

"They want what?"

Yukio wiped the tea off of his face. He began to clean off his glasses.

"Have a dance, Sir Pheles."

"Why would I allow that?" he asked still laughing

"For a reward for completing a mission."

"Do they expect to be rewarded each time?"

Yukio paused.

"It might be good for them, Sir."

"Fine." Mephisto waved his pink fan. "Hold it Friday."

Yukio's jaw dropped.

"Sir?"

"You heard." Mephisto sipped his tea as the confused teacher left to announce the decision of the principal.

* * *

"He did what?" Ameri paused in her conversation with Erin to try and figure out his motive.

"He's letting us have a dance. The theme is Masquerade."

"That's odd…"

Erin laughed.

"Tell me about it."

"How's Myuki?"

"She's getting ready for her wedding…she misses you."

Ameri resisted the urge to sigh.

"I'll be home soon…"

"When though?"

"Erin."

The other girl laughed.

"I know, but the only things to do around here is study and screw Shura and trust me I'm not complaining about the second one, but without your sarcastic comments life just isn't the same."

This time Ameri laughed.

"So, I take it you played 'Ring around the Rosy'?"

"You know it! She even let me sing!"

Ameri almost dropped her phone she was laughing so hard.

"Oh, man that's rich!"

Erin grinned and even though her sister couldn't see her, Ameri knew that the red-head had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Woah, speaking of 'games' Shura just walked in. Talk to ya later."

Erin hung up the phone.

"That Ameri?" Shura asked

Erin nodded.

"Tell her 'bout the dance?"

"Most likely she'll show."

Shura giggled.

"Operation: Get Mephisto Laid, is a go."

"Speaking of getting laid…"

Shura pushed play on the stereo.

* * *

Amaimon slowly moved Myuki off of his chest and back onto her bed. He patted her hair before launching himself out the window. He would of stayed with her longer, but her roommate and the girl with blue hair were about to walk through the door. He headed towards his brother's office. He still needed o convince him to let him go to the dance anyway.

* * *

**What exactly is Mephisto's motive here? Is Amaimon secretly a pervert? And will I ever stop making other meanings for the word sex? who knows, duh, and not likely are the correct answers here people ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

The students of True Cross Academy went about their business as usual until Friday night when the Cram School students and the regular students came together for the dance.

Erin straightened the tie that went with her blazer before putting on her phantom of the Opera mask.

"Shura! It's time to go!"

"Hold it!"

The Circle and Seals teacher walked out of the bathroom with her hair spilling over her shoulders and onto the front of her light blue Lolita dress. Erin raised her eyebrows and let out a whistle.

"Never thought I'd see you in a dress, but daaammmnnn…."

Shura smiled as she on the black domino mask.

"And you look damn good in that blazer."

Erin grinned.

_**"I'm sexy and I know it…"**_

Shura groaned.

"Please. No, more singing…"

Erin laughed.

"Let's go." She offered her arm to girl girlfriend before leaving the dorm room.

* * *

Myuki stood in front of the mirror, admiring her dress when a pair of arms wrapped around her middle.

"Hey 'toots,"

She smiled at Amaimon over her shoulder.

"Hey."

"Here's the mask you wanted." He handed her a white mask that had black lace leaf patterns on it.

"It's perfect." She smiled.

It really. The mask matched her dress perfectly.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

Amaimon let go and nodded.

He had grudgingly agreed with his brother and covered his easily recognizable hair with a top hat. He wore a white domino mask and a simple black tux. Instead of a normal tuxedo jacket though, he wore a long black trench coat, left open.

"Are you sure you won't be recognized?"

"Yes. I won't even play with Rin."

He was kind of upset about that one, but if he could be around his Myuki without anyone busting in and making him jump out another window, then he would corporate.

She smiled and took his hand.

Together, they walked down the stairs and headed to the big ball-like room the dance was being held in.

The room had been decorated ti resemble a fantasy castle theme. The ceiling looked like a purple dome with a dimly lit sparkly chandelier hanging from the middle. Around the edges, against the walls, were tables covered in white lacy clothe. A black candelabra rested on each table with the candles flickering calmly in the dim light. There were couples on the black and white checkered floor, already waltzing.

"Dance?" Amaimon asked

Myuki nodded and waved to Erin and Shura as the masked Demon lead her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Mephisto sipped his tea as he watched the academy students dance. It looked like they were enjoying themselves, including his brother. He paused as the door opened up. A girl with brown hair piled atop of her head entered the room with a man dressed in a simple tux with a plain black domino mask.

Mephisto ignored him and focused on the girl. She wore a long pink dress that had a sweetheart cut and white sash tied around the middle. Her mask was a decorative white and ivory. He would recognize her anywhere even if she was in disguise. Mephisto smiled and headed towards the stairs to make his grand entrance.

* * *

"You sure he's here?" Eurynomous whispered to Ameri.

A bunch of confetti and sparkles went off at the front of the room.

"Yup." She replied as her eyes scanned the crowd that gathered around their headmaster.

"You confuse me greatly." He said moving the purple tips of his tangerine colored hair out of his face.

"Why?" She asked pausing to look at him.

"Well, you've spent weeks avoiding the guy , then you show up here to stalk him quietly from the table."

"It's not stalking. He knows I'm here. He had to raise the barriers to let us in."

He chuckled quietly.

"Still lost."

She shrugged.

"Get over it."

"There he is!" she whispered to Eurynomous as they caught a glimpse of him making his speech as Johann Faust V. Eurynomous let out a low whistle.

"Damn. You weren't kidding. That is one powerful Demon."

Ameri giggled as the music started again.

"That sounded wrong."

Her friend looked disgusted.

"I am not gay. If you had been paying attention, you would know that."

Ameri didn't hear this though. She was too busy watching Mephisto approach out of the corner of her eye.

"Good evening. Are you two enjoying the dance?" he asked.

Ameri and Eurynomous nodded.

"Oh, pardon me for not introducing myself at once. My name is Johann Faust the V ,and you are?" His question was directed at the both of them, but his attention was on the girl.

"My name is Elvis Peddleton and this is Josefina Costanza."

Mephisto shook hands with Elvis. He then lifted Josefina's hand almost to his lips, but paused an inch away as was customary for a gentlemen.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The song switched then. It changed from _'After Dark'_ by Asian Kung-Fu Generation to _'Angel'_ By Aerosmith

"Would you care to dance, Josefina? If that's alright with your date, that is…"

Eurynomous shrugged.

"Go for it."

Mephisto smiled as Ameri took his hand. He lead her to the Dance floor. Unlike the other students, that were just holding onto the other and shuffling from foot to foot, they began to waltz.

* * *

"Woah! I think I need to sit down…"

Myuki said as Amaimon finished literally spinning her across the dance floor.

"Too fast?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Nah. I'm just tired."

The two joined Erin and Shura at a table.

"You guys having fun?" Myuki asked them.

"Erin dances like a dying monkey." Shura said with a laugh.

"I dance like a Porn Star '_**CUZ THAT'S PORN STAR DANCING**_!"

"No more singing!"

Erin laughed then.

"You enjoying the dance?" Shura asked Myuki

"It's so much fun! I enjoy the music they're playing and-" she stopped suddenly, her eyes on the dance floor.

"What is it?" Amaimon's eyes went the direction Myuki's were.

"Is that Mephisto? Dancing with another girl?" Myuki's mind began to jump to conclusions as she worried about her sister and the Demon.

Amaimon blinked.

He recognized that girl.

The Demon looked at Shura and Erin. They winked and motioned for him to keep quiet.

"It's just a dance. It probably means nothing." Erin said to her sister.

"But…"

Amaimon stood up.

"Dance? We'll get a closer look…"

Myuki nodded and slowly accepted his hand.

When the two had left, Shura and Erin burst out laughing.

"That was faster than I thought." Shura commented.

"Shh…we don't know what'll happen yet."

"Good point…Do I really dance like a dying monkey?"

* * *

Ameri looked up at Mephisto. He was being his normal grinning self…like nothing was wrong.

Should she just go ahead and say she was ready to come home?

The song ended.

"It was a pleasure to dance with you Josefina." Mephisto bowed and took his leave.

Ameri, not knowing what else to do, headed back to Eurynomous. Her best friend took her hand and waltzed with her to another slow song.

* * *

Myuki watched Mephisto leave the girl and ask Lucia to dance.

"Big Brother is a Horndog." Amaimon commented

"Poor Ameri."

"She did leave…"

Myuki sighed. She knew that Mephisto wasn't doing anything wrong, but she did wish he would try harder to find her. That couldn't happen though. Not with the fight against Satan looming closer at every moment.

Myuki closed off her thoughts on the matter and focused on Amaimon. She shouldn't be worrying so much. Everything would play out right and she would get her fairytale wedding. She smiled up at him.

Amaimon noticed the change in his bride. He didn't know what the big-boobed ladies and his brother were up to, but if it continued to hurt his bride he would tell the truth.

* * *

Eurynomous watched his best friend's face curiously. She had watched Mephisto head over to the other girl. Her face then consisted of no emotion when he started to flirt with the blue-haired girl. He almost sighed out loud. Why couldn't she admit she was wrong and just go home? To stop being so damn stubborn? He then remembered what she had told him about Gabriel and how she had been based on America.

"Stupid Americans…" he grumbled in his mind.

* * *

Shura laughed as Erin did a strange leg-grab-jerk-move.

"What are you doing?"

Erin then put her hands behind her head and moved her hips in such a manner that if she had been a guy (and naked) she would have been helicoptering.

"Dancing like a Brass Monkey!"

"I said 'dying' not 'brass'!"

"Yeah, but 'Dying Monkey' doesn't have a song.'

Before Shura could even roll her eyes, Erin was singing.

**"**_**Brass monkey! You funky monkey! Brass Monkey funky junky!"** _

* * *

_****_**Songs mentioned by Erin: _'Sexy and I know It_' by LMFAO, _'Porn Star Dancing'_ by My Darkest Days, and _'Brass Monkey'_ by The Beastie Boys  
**

**My bad for the lack of updates, dudes, but what can I say? I'm lazy and have shit load of projects B3  
**


	6. Chapter 6

The next school day, Erin groaned and smacked her alarm clock as it blared _'Baby Got Back.' _ She was still recovering from partying all weekend and she so did not want to go to class.

"Can I call in dead?" Erin grumbled to no one in particular. Shura had already left to…well Erin had no idea where her girlfriend had gone.

The red-head stood up( and when I say stood up I mean she rolled out of bed, did a face plant on the ground, and then stood up). It looked like she would have to make it through Classes with one sister M.I.A and the other all daydreamy about her wedding.

"Meh." She muttered to herself as she pulled on the school's uniform.

On Saturday, Myuki had dragged Erin to a boutique and tried on so many wedding dresses, that she thought she would going to choke on her own vomit.

Finally, the bride ta be had settled on a strapless dress with a sweetheart cut. The dress was a mermaid style. It was white with black lace roses on it. Myuki planned to wear red roses in her hair and black lace gloves that went up to her shoulders.

'Weddings are flipping complicated…' she thought as she headed out the door.

* * *

Myuki sat in her dorm room talking to Amaimon about their wedding.

"Argh this is too complicated! We should just have a five minute thing like I did with Shiemi."

Myuki's face paled.

"W-what?"

Amaimon blinked.

"Uh. I didn't mean that."

Myuki stood up off of her bed and pushed the Demon out her window. She barley even heard the _'thud' _of Amaimon hitting the ground, before burying her face into her pillow and sobbing.

* * *

Mephisto stirred his tea as he flipped through a strange manga. The book was about a petshop in Chinatown that sold strange animals.

Amaimon strolled into his office then. The younger Demon was covered in already healing bruises and scratches.

Mephisto's eyebrows shot up.

"What happened to you?"

"I got pushed out a window…onto a rosebush…and an old lady…she's dead by the way…"

"What did you do?"

Amaimon shoved a lollipop into his mouth he plunked down onto a chair.

"I think I upset Myuki."

Mephisto would soon learn how much of an understatement that was.

* * *

Erin headed to her sister's dorm room after Cram School. Myuki hadn't shown up to class and she was worried.

Shiemi was going to go with, but after many promises to tell her how Myuki was, Erin had managed to get the blonde to go work on her garden instead. Erin knocked on Shiemi and Myuki's door.

There was no answer.

Erin frowned and peeked inside. Instantly an object came flying at her head. The surprised Demoness barely had time to yank the door shut before the object smashed against it.

"Myuki! It's me!"

When nothing else crashed into the door, Erin assumed it was alright to go inside. She opened the door again and stepped over the remains of the broken lamp that had tried to kill her before locating her sister lying face down on her bed.

"Myuki?"

The Cat-Demoness looked up at Erin with a tear-streaked face.

"What happened?"  
"A-Amaimon…" She could barely get his name out before tears erupted from her eyes.

Erin waited until her sister could speak again. Myuki then told her about what the King of Earth had said.

"If Ameri were here she'd threaten to kick his ass for ya." Erin said trying to cheer her up (secretly thinking Myuki was overreacting a little bit)

It had the opposite effect.

The Demoness cried harder.

Erin fiddled with her shirt collar. She was no good at comforting people. Battles and gore she could handle, but crying women? Nope. She would rather give a hobo a bath with her tongue. And so, for the next few hours, the red-haired Demoness tried in vain to cheer her sister up.

* * *

Shura headed back to True Cross Academy carrying two heavy bags of candy, video games, and beer when the new student ran up to her.

"Ms. Shura!"

Shura blinked. What the hell was this girl's name again?

"I have a gift for you."

The girl dug into her schoolbag before handing Shura a videogame. The teacher almost dropped her bags. It was the newest version of the war game she was obsessed with!

"Holy Hell! Thanks!"

As the girl put the game in one of Shura's bags, the teacher finally remembered her name.

"Lucia?"

"Yes, Ms. Shura?"

"Why are you giving me such an expensive game?"

Lucia smiled shyly.

"I come from a rich family and my mother likes sending care packages. This game was in it and I remember you and Erin talking about it."

"Oh…well…thanks!"

"No, problem! Have fun!" Lucia waved and ran off before Shura could question her farther.

* * *

Amaimon left his brother's office after being told he was a moron. Not in those exact words, but close. He went back to his Bride's dorm. It was just her and Erin in there. Amaimon knocked on the glass of the window as he balanced on the sill. Erin scowled at him, but opened up the window.

"You're lucky that I won't shove you right back out."

Amaimon ignored her and focused on Myuki.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She flung her arms around him (which almost caused both of them to fall out the window)

"I'm Sorry I shoved you out the window!"

Amaimon put his arms around her and looked at Erin. She rolled her eyes and left.

"Can I come in?" Amaimon asked

Myuki let go of him and backed up.

"Sorry…"

Once inside, he held open his arms again. She smiled and pounced on him.

"Now that I think about it, shouldn't your roommate be coming back soon?"

He felt Myuki stiffen in his arms. Before she could pull away, he added quickly:

"we should go to our beach. Then we won't be interrupted."

She blushed and looked up at him.

"What are we going to do?"

Amaimon's eyes widened a little bit. The way she was looking at him right now…

He scooped her up in his arms before launching himself out the window so he could have an excuse to say _'Boing.'_

* * *

**'_She's going out to forget they were together. All that time he was taking her for granted, She wants to see if there's more than he gave she's looking for. He calls her up. He's trippin on the phone now. He doesn't want her out there And alone now. He knows she's movin it. Knows she's using it. Now he's losing it. She don't care. Everybody! Put up your hands! Say I don't wanna be in love! I don't wanna be in love!'_**

Ameri glared at Eurynomous.

"That's not helping…."

He grinned sheepishly and shut off the radio.

"Sorry."

She shook her head and headed back to her room. She didn't sleep though. Mostly she stared out the window at the stars, thinking.

* * *

Mephisto was about to leave his office, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in~" he sang.

Lucia walked in.

"Ms. Michaels. What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised as he leaned up against his desk.

"I came to see you."

Mephisto blinked.

"Okay…Why?"

"This." She whispered before placing her mouth against his.

IN al his years of living, he hadn't expected that. He pushed her back a little.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you, stupid…and that's not all." She smiled and trailed her fingers down the front of his suit.

"This is wrong." He murmered as she kissed him again.

"Then I don't want to be right."

That hadn't been what he meant. There was something else. Someone else. He couldn't focus though. The memory slipped away as Lucia pressed her body against his. With a goran, the Demon picked her up and carried her off to his room.

* * *

'**_So I look to the world outside, Oh all of a sudden, I'm eating my insides! The tiny words that break your heart….They're breaking and entering! So I look, but you're not by my side. Whatever happened to I would rather die?'_**

Mephisto followed the song, curious as to where he was at. Then he remembered her. Ameri. His Demoness. He spotted her then. Sitting on the white swing as always. He almost went to hug her, but at the last second , lowered his arms as he remembered what he and Lucia had done.

Ameri noticed this and smiled sadly.

"So, I'm too late, huh?"

She stood up off the bench. Mephisto watched her, at a loss for words. She stuffed her hands in her vest pockets.

"I guess this is. Good-bye, Mephisto." She blinked and turned away.

Her words finally hit him as she disappeared into the fog.

* * *

Mephisto woke with a start. There was a loud pounding on his door. He pulled on his kimono and glanced at the spot Lucia, no Ameri should have been. Neither girl was there. He whipped open the door.

"What?"

Amaimon lowered his hand.

"My bride's sister is missing."

* * *

**_Dance Floor Anthem By Good Charlotte_ is the first song. The second one is _Breaking and Entering by Tonight! Alive _**

**When i first show'd this part to my Buddies (the ones who created Erin and Myuki) They screamed at me...one said she disliked Mephisto now and that she cursed me...the other...well my spanish teacher looked confused when I got wacked with a book and told to write more...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Erin awoke her head pounding, limbs aching. She opened her eyes, but quickly closed them again. The light hurt. Moving her arm felt like pushing against a wall, but she lifted it anyway to shield her eyes.

Moving her eyes and not her aching head, caused her to realize she was in a cell.

"The Hell?" she tried to say.

The words came out as more of a croak as her throat was so dry. She heard a high-pitched giggling in the darkness. Faint at first, then growing louder with each moment.

Erin frowned then wished she hadn't. It felt as if someone had used her head as a soccer ball.

"Who the hell are you?" Erin croaked out

"'_And the angel Gabriel, that stand in the presence of God; and am sent to speak unto thee, and to shew thee these glad tiding.'" _

That was all the voice said before the high-pitched giggling resumed.

* * *

Mephisto sat down in a chair, studying the two sitting on a couch. His brother was comforting Myuki, Shura, meanwhile, was pacing and muttering over and over about how stupid she's been.

"I –I wish Ameri was here." Myuki sniffled.

"Ba-Da-Boom. Ba-Da-Bam. Now, what are your other two wishes?"

Everyone froze when they heard that voice.

"Ameri!"

Myuki tackled her sister. Amaimon had to stifle a laugh as she first hugged, then tried to hit Ameri.

"You jerk! Why'd you leave!" Myuki yelled hitting at the other girl.

Ameri laughed and ducked.

"That's not important! By the way, congrats on the engagement."

Ameri walked forward, the smile melting off her face as she went.

"Alright, Shura, how exactly did my sister go poof when you two are practically having a twenty-four hour shag-a-thon?"

Shura scowled.

"Lucia Michaels…that bitch…"

Ameri raised her eyebrows.

"Explain please…"

"She had us all fooled…" Myuki said

"Shura, how did she-"

"A game okay?" Shura rubbed her face with her hands. "A Bloody freakin' game!'

****FLASHBACK*****

Shura had greeted her girlfriend in the dorm room. Erin then told her about the drama between Amaimon and Myuki. Shura had laughed.

"The she glomped him right?"

Erin nodded and rolled her eyes.

"She definitely loves the guy if she can forgive him with a simple 'sorry'."

"Speaking on love…."

Shura held up the videogame Lucia had given her.

"Is that…"

Shura nodded.

"Well, what the Hell are you waiting for? Pop the baby in!"

Shura walked over to the Xbox.

"Wait! I wanna touch it first…"

Shura gave her a weird look, but handed the game over. Erin had begun to read the back. Shura leaned over her shoulder as the red-head opened the case. A blue smoke instantly filled the air. Erin and Shura started coughing.

"C-close it!"

Shura had barley gotten the words out before everything went dark.

* * *

"What happened after you awoke?"

"It was late. Erin was gone. I ran to check on these two," she gestured to Myuki and Amaimon. "they were just getting in. Shiemi was asleep still in her bed. I checked on the rest of the Cram school students while Amaimon woke Mephisto."

Ameri nodded slowly.

"Distracted by the things you're most obsessed with…" she muttered.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Motive?"

Shura growled and threw her hand into the air.

"No idea! We don't even have any leads! Sir Doggy- breath over there won't let us use Rin to find her _'because it's too risky'_." Shura's last four words were a pissed-off, high-pitched, very poor imitation of Mephisto's voice.

"So, what can we do?" Ameri turned her eyes on the principal of True Cross Academy.

"Start with how she knew about all of us. Why she wanted to get Erin."

"How is that going to find her?" Shura demanded.

"We find her motive, it might give us a clue to where she took her." He replied lazily.

Shura bit her lip in anger and stormed out of the room.

"Myuki, did you ever talk to Luica?"

The Cat- Demoness nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I-I never told her anything about us though…I never really liked her…"

"Then we need to find out who told her first."

"that could be anyone." Amaimon pointed out.

"Just those in the Cram School is my guess. The other students wouldn't know Shura's weakness for games or that she rooms a lot with Erin." Ameri said.

"Myuki and I will get started on that." Amaimon stood up.

"But the other students can't see-" Myuki stopped mid-sentence when she realized what he was doing.

"Oh…um…Let's go find Bon!"

Myuki ran off dragging the King of Earth behind her.

Mephisto and Ameri were left alone. They sat in silence for a few moments until she broke it.

"Look, I know you've moved on, but when Shura called I rushed over. As soon as we find Erin, I'll leave again and you won't have to see me again." She said as she made her way to the door.

Mephisto grabbed her around the waist as she walked by.

"Why would I want that?" he asked quietly.

Ameri stared up at him for he had pulled her over the arm of the chair and onto his lap.

"The…you…the Hell?"

He didn't answer her. He leaned down and when she didn't push him away, he kissed her furiously. When he pulled back he studied her surprised expression.

"We've both been stupid…" he stated not liking to having to admit that. "but prading around in a Kimono wouldn't be the same without you here to laugh at me."

Ameri blinked. Then started laughing.

"Wosrt apology ever."

Mephisto's eyebrows shot up when she grabbed the collar of his cape.

"But also the best. "

She kissed him then. He got the message that she was sorry too.

Mephisto laughed and grabbed his hat when it tried to fall off.

"No. That was the best apology."

Ameri smiled.

"I'll gladly 'apologize' more later, but for now I need to go harass some students about a red-headed pervert."

Mephisto let go of her. He watched her leave with a smile on his face. Now he just had to do his part to find Lucia….

* * *

"'_**Now we all know where this song's about to go. Start your engines 'cuz it's time to motorboat…'" **_Erin sang to herself as she lay on the floor of her cell. There wasn't much else she could do. She could barley even move. She glared at the chains on her body as if she had heat vision. Her captor hasn't shown herself yet, but Erin had a pretty good idea on who it was.

She sighed and switched songs.

* * *

The Demons, Demonesses, and Shura met back in Mephisto's office.

"Whatdaya we got?" Shura asked

The female exorcist has calmed down a tad bit, but the others could tell that on false word and her magic sword would be shoved through their eyes.

"Out of the male students the only on that showed any interest in her was Renzo. He didn't talk to her about you three though." Amaimon related from what Myuki had told him.

"Izumo tried to bite my head off, but I talked to Shiemi," Myuki began

"What did she say?" Ameri asked

"She said she did talk to Lucia, but then she had to rush off to the hospital. She said that someone fell onto her mom…."

Mephisto turned to his brother.

"Amaimon…"

"I thought a Demon falling out of a sixth story window would have killed her. Sorry for not checking!"

"What?" Ameri looked confused.

"We'll explain later, but we need to find Erin!" Shura interrupted.

"Hey guys?"

The group looked at Myuki, who blushed when she realized everyone's attention was on her.

"What?"

"Did you notice that both of our enemies have the names of angels? I mean..it's kind of ironic…." Myuki giggled half-heartedly.

They stared at her.

"Names of Angels…."Shura muttered.

"Sister, you've done it!"

Ameri squeezed Myuki.

"What?"

"To the Amusement Park!" The magic boob lady ran out the door.

"Amaimon, take Myuki through the back route. Ameri and I will go with Shura."

The King of Earth nodded and launched out the window with his bride.

"Mephisto the students can't see you with us." Ameri commented slyly.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Are you…."

"S and M, baby!"

With a grin, Mephisto counted down from three in German and snapped his fingers. A pink leash in his hands. He handed it to her before switching to dog form. Ameri hooked the leash to him before they chased after Shura.

* * *

Amaimon made it to the Amusement park in record time. He sat down Myuki while they waited for the others.

"If our hunch is correct then we know where Lucia is." Amaimon said, popping a lollipop into his mouth before his bride could ask what was going on.

"You mean you think she's in Gabriel's old hideout? Why?"

"The names-"

"Are just names! That's not enough to go on!"

Amaimon blinked.

"It's all we've got right now. " he replied as Shura and Ameri came running up.

"Where's…" Amaimon almost started choking on his sucker when he saw his dignified older brother on a leash.

"I don't want to know…."

"Come on! That blue-haired bitchlit has had my girl long enough!" Shura ran into the woods.

"Should we tell her she's going the wrong way?" Myuki whispered to the King of Earth.

Amaimon shrugged.

"She'll find out."  
They raced into the woods running towards the house of the Fallen.

* * *

"'_And in the sixth month the angel Gabriel was sent from God unto a city of Galilee named Nazareth.'"_

Erin groaned.

"Quit quoting the bible at me!"

The voice giggled.

"But why?"

"Why the hell do you have me here anyway?" Demanded Erin, changing the subject.

"You haven't figured it out yet? I thought you were the battle drone."

"Can it Lucia!" She snapped.

Lucia skipped out of the darkness.

"Ah…I'm so scared…"Erin said in her imitation of Amaimon's voice.

"Aw. At least have the courtesy to act like it…" Lucia pouted.

"What do you want?"

Lucia smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"Sh…it'll all be cleared soon. As for now, sic her boys!"

Erin screamed as dogs came rushing towards her.

* * *

Shura ran into the building, sword raised, ready to slice'n'dice. She spotted Erin lying on the ground, bleeding heavily, breath short and ragged.

"Erin!"

She fell to her knees by the red-head as the others filed in.

"Damn, it! Where is she?" Shura yelled.

"S-shura…"

Erin's right eye opened. The left was swollen shut.

"Erin!"

Shura began to try to keep Erin from talking while Myuki attempted to stop the bleeding.

Ameri began to look around the room.

"Mephisto…"

The Demon (who had switched back) looked over at her. She was staring up at the corner of the ceiling.

"Is that a camera?"

**"'_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby. I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas!'"_**

They jumped as Lady Gaga's song began blasting around the room.

The music went quiet as a giggling voice floated out of the darkness.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to my home! As you know, my name is Lucia!"

"Get to the point, woman!" Ameri shouted trying to keep Lucia's attention on herself so the others could free Erin.

"Fine. I'm actually surprised you didn't get it and _you're _supposed to be the sons of _Satan_," Lucia snorted "After all, the names were the keys. LUCIa. LUCIfer. Michaels. Michael."

"Like the Archangel…" Myuki murmured

"No. Like Gabriel." Ameri spat.

The giggling resumed.

"Ah! The circus freak got it!"

"What…does…that have to do…with anything?" Erin demanded sitting up against Shura's best efforts to keep her down.

"Gabriel was my older brother!"

Lucia pulled back from the microphone for a moment as tears of rage filled her eyes. Those damn girls! Why had her brother ever created them?  
****FLASHBACK******  
"Why, brother? Why do you need them?" Lucia had asked with disgust.

"I'm bored," Gabriel had been lounging on the couch in his home. "not to mention horny."

"Okay gross. Didn't want to know that…but imagine the trouble you'll get into when…"

"When what?" he had asked lazily. "Satan or his wack-job sons find out?"

Her older brother had laughed.

"Don't worry so much, sis. Nothing bad will happen…well, only to them." He had grinned.

* * *

It's your fault he's dead!" She screamed into the microphone. "Your faults! And you will pay! Mephisto! Attack!"

Mephisto started to laugh when he heard that. Why would he…his mind went blank.

* * *

"Oh, no…" Amaimon watched as his brother launched himself at the nearest target. Ameri. The Demoness had barely moved out of the way before Mephisto's fist connected with the wall behind her head.

Amaimon turned to his bride.

"Get these two out of here. I'll stop Lucia." Amaimon said, his hands on her shoulders.

Myuki nodded,

"W-what about-"

The King of Earth looked over his shoulder at his brother.

"Let's hope her death will stop him."

He let go and ran off.

Myuki turned to Shura.

"Grab her feet. I've got her arms." Shura said.

Myuki obeyed.

* * *

**"'_You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, Ohhh. You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in Hell, Ohhh. Now is the time, now is the hour. I am the magic, I am the power, Ohhh.  
All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night. '"_**

Ameri barely heard the ironic song that was playing. She was too busy trying not to get killed.

"Dude! Snap out of –ACK!"

Her last word ended in a scream as Mephisto drove his hand through her shoulder.

* * *

Amaimon heard the scream and ran faster. Lucia's voice began to taunt him as he ran.

"You'll never make it~" her voice sang. "After he's done with the circus freak he'll move on to your little girlfriend~"

Amaimon saw the room she would be in. He grinned insanely.

"Let's play a game!" he yelled bursting into the room.

* * *

Shura and Myuki sat Erin down underneath a tree.

"We need to press down more on the wounds."

The Cat-Demonesss nodded. She wanted to save her sister, but she also wanted to help Amaimon. She bit her lip. Then took off her shirt and pressed it to Erin's heavily bleeding side.

"Please be alright…"

* * *

Lucia spun around as Amaimon crashed through the door. She hadn't actually expected him to find her. That didn't matter. She could take him.

"For Gabriel!" Lucia raised her sword and ran at him.

Amaimon only had to swing his hand forward before it was over.

"Don't ever threaten my bride." He said pulling his claws out of her chest.

Lucia dropped her sword. She fell to her knees, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth.

"Forgive me…brother…"

Amaimon watched as she fell on her face.

"Damn. That was boring." He began to lick the blood out from under his claws.

* * *

Mephisto's mind came back with a flash. He stopped what he was doing. The last thing he remembered-

"Mephisto?"

The Demon's train of thought derailed. He focused on what was in front of him.

Two meters away was Ameri. She was holding onto her left arm as blood dripped down it.

"Ameri?" he reached for her.

She smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!"

" You Assbutt! Why didn't you tell me she was the one who moved on with?"

"I didn't! All we did was have s-" He stopped that was probably a dumb thing to say.

She raised her eyebrows.

"You shagged?"

Mephisto blinked. (QUICK MEPHISTO DO YOUR AMAIMON IMPRESSION!)

He opened his mouth to try and smooth his way out but was cut off by her kissing him.

"If she's really dead then we're going straight home to get that Demon Bitch's stank off of ya."

Mephisto stared at her. Then he got what she was hinting at. Score (insert freakishly high number here) for Mephisto!

"I think I like being the submissive one…."

"Don't get used to it. Control is boring."

"And I wish I hadn't heard that…"

Mephisto and Ameri turned. They spotted Amaimon eating a sucker, watching them. Mephisto grinned and put his arm around her.

"Let's go."

* * *

Erin sat up.

"I hate Hellhounds." She groaned

"At least you're almost healed now…" Myuki commented as she chewed on her thumb.

"Ding-Dong the wicked Bitch is dead!"

The trio looked towards Gabriel's hideout.

Amaimon, Mephisto, and Ameri were heading towards them.

"Everything go okay?" Myuki wrapped her arms around Amaimon's neck after he had picked her up.

He just nodded.

"Can we go home now? I still wanna play that game…" Erin grumbled.

* * *

"W-what about a priest? Oh, no! That would never work!" Myuki began to fuss as Ameri and Erin straightened her wedding dress.

"Relax. I go it covered." Ameri laughed.

Myuki glared daggers at her.

"You're not going to pull anything are you?"

Ameri raised her hand in response and placed them on her head while Erin checked her over.

"She's clean."

Myuki let out a breath of relief.

* * *

Eurynomous watched as his best friend walked down the aisle. At the end she stepped off to the side to stand by Mephisto. Her red-headed sister stepped to the opposite side by a girl with huge knockers.

Then she walked out.

The king of Earth smiled as his bride began to walk towards him with a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Myuki's heart was beating fast. It was night and they were in the woods. The clearing was lit by white lights that sparkled brightly as she walked towards her fiancée. He took her hand as she stopped at the end of the aisle. Eurynomous smiled and began the ceremony.

Neither Myuki nor Amaimon payed much attention to until the I do's.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Erin put her arm around Shura and grinned at her.

Ameri rolled her eyes as Mephisto wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Neither the bride or the groom noticed this though, for they were lost in the sweet taste of each other's lips.

The End

* * *

**Score! Nother fillin' of Gabriel's Demons done! The third and final installment will come as soon as I finish it.**

**The quotes with Gabriel in them were from the Bible and the songs were: _"Because Boobs"_ By PsychoStick, _"Judas"_ By Lady Gaga, and _"Bewitched"_ By Blood On The Dance Floor.  
**

**Pictures and updates on why I haven't posted can be found on my page on DeviantArt (winters-butterfly)  
**


End file.
